entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Hitlist 2019
"We have a new hitlist for you. Move quickly - these targets won't be around long. We'll ensure you're stylishly compensated for your work. You're cleared to engage targets starting on October 19th" - Cishshato '''Halloween Hitlist 2019 '''is a currently active Halloween Event in Entry Point which lasts from October 19th, 2019 to October 31st, 2019. Overview The event is very similar to the previous halloween event, Halloween Hitlist 2018. Every day a new pumpkin is hidden in a mission. To complete the daily task you have to find out which mission the pumpkin is hidden in, and shoot it with a weapon. These pumpkins only last for 24 hours. In the menu there is a display which provides a hint for the current target and a count of how many targets you have taken out. After taking out the daily target the hint will change to "You've cleared today's target" and update the counter. The 13th target is a mystery prize. Although the exact prize is currently unrevealed, it's confirmed that the prize is a set of event shades, as stated in the Dev Notes. Targets Day 1 "One is in Arizona" (October 19th) "Thirteen little pumpkins, lost in the world" The pumpkin can be found in the first part of The Freelancer, next to the bank vault. Day 2 "Two is in the Cold North" (October 20th) "Twelve little pumpkins, left in the cold" The pumpkin can be found outside the second blast door in The Blacksite, on the ledge over the exit. Day 3 "Three is locked away" (October 21st) "Eleven little pumpkins, one must be near" The pumpkin can be found in The Blacksite in the weapons storage room, on the Sawblade shelf. Day 4 "Four hides in fear" (October 22nd) "Ten little pumpkins, hiding their fear" The pumpkin can be found in The Financier, it is located on a shelf in the room connected to the kitchen. You can find the room directly across from the dining room table. Day 5 "Five is living the high life" (October 23rd) "Nine little pumpkins, scary and haunted" The pumpkin can be found in The Financier. It is located on a building directly across Ryan's bedrooms. It is recommended to use a weapon with a scope to shoot the pumpkin. Day 6 "Six is out on the rails" (October 24th) "Eight little pumpkins, terrified, hunted" The pumpkin is directly outside the room for The Deposit's Loud escape, accessible only with thermite, similar to the welding mask's original position. Day 7 "Seven is secured underground" (October 25th) "Seven little pumpkins, shaking with dread" The pumpkin can be found in The Deposit, sitting on top of a shelf of deposit boxes in one of the corners of the vault. Day 8 "Eight is in an unsafe safehouse" (October 26th) "Six little pumpkins, hanging on a thread" The pumpkin can be found in The Lakehouse, sitting in a cupboard that is located in the room with the glass walls and ceiling which is at the shore, right of the spawn. Day 9 "Nine knows the real secret" (October 27th) "Five little pumpkins, from fate they will hide" The pumpkin can be found in The Lakehouse, after entering the security door in the basement, sitting underneath a desk next to a ramp within the basement. Prizes File:Prize1.png|Secret Agent Shades, awarded for 5 target kills RobloxScreenShot20191027 172202507 (2).png|Vampire Shades, awarded for 9 target kills Pumpkins Pumpkinlocation.png|Location of the first pumpkin Pumpkinhh.PNG|Location of the second pumpkin Pumpkin3.png|Location of the third pumpkin Pumpkin4.png|Location of the fourth pumpkin Pumpkin5far.png|Location of the fifth pumpkin Pumpkin6.png|Location of the sixth pumpkin SeventhPumpkin.png|Location of the seventh pumpkin Pumpkin8_v2_final.png|Location of the eighth pumpkin Pumpkin9.png|The location of the ninth pumpkin Pumpkin10.png|Location of the tenth pumpkin Trivia * The original file name of the thumbnail is FbjungvsVgbyqlbhguvfjnfnaFPEFGrnfre. If you shift this by 13 with the Caesar cipher, you'll get "SowhatifItoldyouthiswasanSCRSTeaser". This could be another attempt to fool us, however, as the storyline is very near to end, it might be true. * This is Entry Point's second Halloween Event, and it's 5th event overall. * The teaser for this event was the first time anyone got to see Falcon as an in game character. * A pattern can be spotted for the location of pumpkins, usually having 2 pumpkins in each map. ** An exception to this is The Freelancer with only 1 pumpkin. Category:Events